Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry ist ein Mitglied von "New Directions". Sie ist sechzehn Jahre alt und wurde von zwei homosexuellen Vätern großgezogen, ihre biologische Mutter ist Shelby Corcoran. Biograpie 'Staffel Eins' Rachel hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Folge, Overtüre. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich das der ehemalige Glee-Couch, Sandy Ryerson gefeuert wurde nachdem sie ihn wegen unsittlicher Berührung eines anderen Schülers beim Schulleiter anschwärzt. Eigentlich tat sie das nur weil Sandy das Solo welches Rachel singen wollte einem anderen gab. Als Will Schuester den Glee Club übernimmt bewirbt sie sich mit dem Song On My Own aus dem Musical "Les Miserales" bei ihm, und danach fragt sie sofort wann sie zu proben beginnen. Sie ist nicht zufrieden mit den Proben und findet dass die anderen Mitglieder nicht mit ihrem Talent mithalten thumbkönnen. Als dann der Football-Spieler Finn dem Glee Club beitritt und sie ihn singen hört, fühlt sie sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen. Das Problem dabei ist nur dass er mit der Cheerleaderin Quinn Fabray zusammen ist. Als Finn probiert den Club zu verlassen, hat sie alle Hände voll zu tun ihm zum bleiben zu überreden, weil sie weiß dass er Glee eigentlich mag aber Angst davor hat von der gesamten Schule schikaniert zu werden. [[Datei:Rachelfinn.jpg|thumb|left|Finchel, der erster Kuss in Jenseits von Gut und Sue]]In Jenseits von Gut und Sue beginnt Rachel eine aktivere Variante um Finn für sich zu gewinnen. Rachel setzt ihr Vorhaben fort und versucht alles um Finn's Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, sie tritt sogar dem Zölibat Club bei, dessen Präsidentin auch noch Quinn ist. Allerdings hat sie damit keinen Erfolg. Danach bei den Glee Proben hat Mr. Schue einen Song für den Auftritt vor der gesamten Schule gewählt, Le Freak allerdings sind die Glee Kids nicht besondert begeistert davon. Rachel überzeugt die Gruppe von dem sehr offensiven Song Push It. Sie brachte die Glee Kids damit nicht nur in einen Konflikt mit Figgins und Will, noch dazu steigt Quinn zusammen mit Santana und Brittany nach diesem Auftritt dem Glee Club bei um Finn von Rachel fernzuhalten. Während Rachel mit Finn singen übt, hat sie auch ein romantisches Picnic für sie beide vorbereitet, was dazu führt dass die beiden sich zum ersten mal küssen. Danach verlässt Finn aber schlagartig den Raum und hinterlässt die gekränkte Rachel mit der Bitte niemandem davon zu erzählen. In Acafellas kritisieren Rachel und die anderen Glee Kids die Choreographie von Will. Das führt dazu dass Will sein Selbstvertrauen verliert und versucht es wieder aufzubessern indem er eine eigene Band gründet, die Acafellas. Unterdessen versuchen Quinn und Santana Rachel davon zu überzeugen einen professionellen Choreographen zu engagieren, Dakota Stanley. Allerdings verlangt der 8000$ für jeden Song. Die Glee Kids treiben das Geld auf, bei der ersten Probe feuert Rachel ihn jedoch da er jeden im Club, ausgenommen den Cheerios, beleidigt, da die nicht so aussehen wie er sich das vorstellt. In Kinder der Lüge ist Rachel sauer weil Will nicht ihr sondern Tina dass Solo von Tonight aus West Side Story gibt und nicht ihr. Will erklärt Rachel dass er auch den anderen Mitgliedern des Glee Clubs das Gefühl geben will dass sie auch gut sind und sie damit für die Regionals stärken will. Sie ist aufgebracht dass er um andere zu stärken sie verletzt. Sue erfährt von Rachels Wut und erpresst danach Rektor Figgins damiter den ehemaligen Glee Leiter Sandy Ryerson als neuen Musical Leiter wieder aufnimmt. Sue verbündet sich mit Sandy und macht mit ihn das Casting für das Schulmusical, Cabaret. Sue bekommt sofort nach ihrer Bewerbung die Hauptrolle. Rachel schmeißt danach den Glee Club hin um sich dem Musical zu widmen. thumb|Rachel und Finn beim BowlingDoch bei den Proben ist Sandy von Rachels Talent nicht mehr so begeistert, denn andauernd kritisiert und beleidigt er sie nur, und meint dass er es besser singen könnte. Währenddessen versucht Will Rachel irgendwie zu ersetzen, und hohlt sein damaliges Glee Idol, April Rhodes, in den Club. Allerdings stellt sich heraus dass sie nicht nur tallentiert ist, sondern auch dauernd betrunken ist und auch einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf die Glee Kids hat. April zeigt ein gewisses Interesse an Finn, was Rachel wütend macht. Finn versucht danach Rachel davon zu überzeugen zurück in den Glee Club zu kommen, teils wegen ihres Talents und teils auch weil er sie vermisst, sagt er zumindest. Er geht mit ihr zum Bowling, wo auch ihr zweiter Kuss stattfindet. Es stellt sich aber heraus dass Rachel nur manipuliert um ein Musik Stipendium zu bekommen um seine Zukunft mir Quinn und ihrem Kind abzusichern. Schlussendlich beschließt sie zurück zu kommen weil sie erstens die Gruppe vermisst und zweitens Sandys unangebrachte Kritik nicht länger aushält. Persönlichkeit Rachel ist eine freundliche Person, die aber sehr überzeugt von sich selbst ist. Beziehungen Songs Solos Staffel Eins *On My Own (Ouvertüre) *Take a Bow (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Taking Chances (Kinder der Lüge) *Cabaret (April, April) *What a Girl Wants (Remix) *Crush (Balladen) *When You're Smiling (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Don't Rain On My Parade (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Gives You Hell (Hallo Hölle!) *The Climb (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *What I Did for Love (Audition) *... Baby One More Time (Britney/Brittany) *The Only Exception (Britney/Brittany) *Papa, Can You Hear Me? (Grilled Cheesus) *Merry Christmas Darling (A Very Glee Christmas) *O Holy Night (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Eins *Maybe This Time (April) (April, April) *No Air (Finn) (Spielverderberspiele) *Defying Gravity (Kurt) (Furcht und Tadel) *Endless Love (Will) (Balladen) *Smile (Lily Allen) (Finn) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Hello (Jesse) (Hallo Hölle!) *Borderline/Open Your Heart (Finn) (The Power Of Madonna) *I Dreamed a Dream (Shelby) (Dream On) *Poker Face (Shelby) (Theatricality) *Faithfully (Finn) (Journey'') Staffel Zwei *Telephone (Sunshine) (Audition) *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Finn) (Duets) *With You I'm Born Again (Finn) (Duets) *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Kurt) (Duets) *Dammit Janet (Finn) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly Holiday) (The Substitute) *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Kurt) (Special Education) *Last Christmas (Finn) (A Very Glee Christmas) Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins *Don't Stop Believin' (Ouvertüre) *Push It (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *Somebody to Love (April, April) *Halo/Walking on Sunshine (Angeregte Organismen) *Keep Holding On (Spielverderberspiele) *Imagine (Haarspaltereien) *Jump (Wer ist im Bilde?) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Wer ist im Bilde?) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *Hello Goodbye (Hallo Hölle) *Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) *Like a Virgin (The Power Of Madonna) *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Schlechter Ruf) *One (Guter Ruf) *Bad Romance (Theatricality) *Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' (Journey) *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey) *To Sir, With Love (Journey) Staffel Zwei *Empire State of Mind (Audition) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) *One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer (Never Been Kissed) *Marry You (Furt) *Last Christmas - (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck the Rooftop (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (kommt nicht in A Very Glee Christmas vor) Trivia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Glee Club